


(Dad Law x Mom Reader) My Love

by Wolfytoons31



Series: Reader x One Piece Parent Scenarios [3]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Law has a daughter, Reader and Law are parents, Reader is wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14692092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfytoons31/pseuds/Wolfytoons31
Summary: Finally! It took me awhile but an idea just shit out of my brain. That was the longest brain constipation of my life hahaha. I thought this was adorable and happy to have written it. So that's Law's introduction, now it's time for Kid and so many more before starting the scenarios. Thank you and have a nice day~





	(Dad Law x Mom Reader) My Love

One needle, then another is plucked out of the skin of his patient, followed by occasional wince of pain. The last cactus needle is plucked off and dropped into a silver, metal container. Each open wound left behind by the needle is sanitized and tended to.

"There all done. Next time, try not to jump into a pile of cacti's. It's a miracle you even survived without any of them being lodged within you. Then again you do tend to have dumb luck." He casually taunts. Luffy rubs his sore face groaning.

"Hey! It's not my fault. Who the hell even likes to add cactus in their back yard?"

"People who like gardening." He said. Luffy just pouts.

"So do I need any medication or anything?"

"Not really. Just some Aloe products like lotion if you want those scars to heal faster. That's about it. Other than that you're fine."

"Sweet!" The teen hops off his seat returning to his bubbly state. "Thanks for helping me Torao. Oh, and tell (Y/n) I said hi." Law grunts at the nickname finding it annoying, yet grew accustomed. Luffy trots out only to walk back in inquisitively. "Oh by the way, I was supposed to tell you something important but I forgot." He scratches his head as if searching through his brain for answers. His lips pursed up in thought. Finally he shrugs. "I'm sure it will come to me. Anyways I wanted to ask if your daughter is supposed to be out alone after school?"

Law furrows his brows as he dries his hands and disposes the needles. "No she's not. She doesn't have any after school activities that I'm aware of."

"Really? Well she's still hanging around there waiting to be picked up." Law widens his eyes. Luffy snaps his fingers remember. "Yeah! That's what I wanted to tell you. Well, bye!" He nonchalantly takes his leave while Law is left worried for Rocio. He takes his phone from his pocket to find his recent messages of you old. You hadn't informed him if he is to pick up your daughter or not. Has something happened to you? Did you have a panic attack again? Endless thoughts spun through his head. Quickly, he discharged the rest of his day to take care of his duties at home. He sprints past the front desk informing the nurse of his emergency at home.

 

During the drive to pre-school, he called you but the minute he did it went straight to voicemail. He became even worried. He did his best to ease his mind with some tunes after messaging you. Nearly spamming you a long paragraph of how worried he is.

He parks his car on the side of the curb in front of the school. Inside the fence is a silly, girl with black hair and Law's tanned skin and your eyes holding a chicken in the sand box. What as even cute is she's wearing his polka dotted hat with a bill on it. The chicken is the school's pet. She was filthy. Patches of dirt all around her clothes and face. The only thing preventing Law from being mad is the fact that he is relieved to find her safe and sound. Well almost sane. She was talking to the damn chicken while petting it. He enters the front making his way up to the girl where she gasps, surprised to see her dad picking her up today. She beams immediately dropping the bird and hugging his legs shouting, "Daddy!" A smile tugs his lips picking her up off the ground and into his arms.

"I'm surprised myself that I'm picking you up. Did your mom not tell you anything?" She shook her head.

"I think she forgot again. She usually remembers around four to pick me up." She chirps as if that was a normal thing to do. Law growls in disapproval.

"What? That's not right. I'll be having a little chat with mommy when we get home." A red headed woman clears her throat to be acknowledged. Law turns around to see her put on a welcoming smile.

"Hello there. Are you Rocio's father?"

"Yes I am."

"Wonderful! It's such a pleasure to meet you. I'm Anabelle, Rocio's teacher. I wanted to ask if you believe it's normal to leave your child for nearly two hours of school?" She suddenly scolds.

"No not at all. In fact my wife is usually the one to pick her up. I'm surprised of this new information. I don't know the current situation with my wife but I assure you this will not happen again."

"See that it doesn't Mr. Trafalgar." She huffs then leans close to whisper, "Because she's starting to be friends with that chicken and won't speak to children." Law turns to his daughter whom is mindlessly playing with a feather from the pet.

"Sandra lost a feather. Maybe she's growing?" She said. Law raises a brow as does Anabel who forces a smile to make things less awkward.

"I'll deal with that too." He sighs pinching the bridge of his nose. Without further a due, he takes his leave with Rocio in his arms. He opens the back of his car sitting her in her car seat and buckling her up.

The door to his house clicks open. Rocio rushes in happily while leaving a trail of dirt where she goes. She drops her bag and flops on the couch before Law could even say anything. He let's out an exasperated sigh. He loved his daughter, but there were times where he questioned if she was even his. Out of all of the character traits, she carried your weird genetics. She was too energetic, distracted, clumsy, weird and random; but the more he stuck around her the more he learned to view things at a different angle almost opening his point of view. That was one of the things he sort of adored about his oddball family. They have a tendency to slip into his heart and grace him with their creativity. Alone, he used to be so serious, hardworking and into his studies. Ever since you came along his entire world flipped upside down. He had the ability turn you down, but something about you kept him drawn almost like a familiar sensation he's longed to feel again. Your characteristics reminding him of his late, adoptive father.

"Rocio, get off the couch. You're filthy." She gave him a pout guilt tripping him. "Don't give me that look." She starts to quiver her lower lip. Her eyes turn glossy. "Fine! You can stay put. Just stay in one spot." The raven haired doctor removes his coat hanging it on the hanger. He knocks on the door to your studio. You hum in response. Vague but audible. A swift turn to the knob and an open swing to the door, he finds you on your computer writing your novel. The room shrouded in darkness. Only the glow of your desktop computer reveals your exhausted face. Bags under your eyes, two cups settled around your desk. Coffee, tea, and a water bottle. Sticky notes surrounding your computer's edges and notebook followed by a few manuscripts. Your face paled from fatigue. Judging by your messy appearance, you had been at it for nearly two weeks. Law sighs relieved and shakes his head disappointed to see you so overworked like him. He knew writing is your dream but your health condition wasn't exactly the best even before he met you. The way he first met you, you had a physical with him and fainted afterwards insisting to keep you in bed until you were better. You didn't have anybody to take care of you. No friends or family. You barely moved into town three months ago. Like the doctor or rather in reality, softy, he is he kept you in the hospital to watch over. Regardless, it was no excuse to forget about yourself and definitely not excusable to do the same to your daughter. He just wished you'd be more careful every now and then without worrying so much. A habit he's gained since meeting you.

Law walks up from behind you with a disapproving scowl. He presses the sleep button earning a complaint from you.

"Law! What gives? What are you even doing here this early in the morning? Shouldn't you be at work?"

"I should be, but I came home due to an emergency after I was informed of your constant absence to pick up our own daughter on time." He flicks on desk lamp and crosses his arms waiting for an explanation. You gasp forgetting the time. You pick up your phone to find it blank. "I called you but it went straight to voicemail even messaged you countless times. I was worried you had gotten a panic attack again and here I found you just fine." He growls. You click on the power button to find it dead.

"Oh no! My phone died. I-I was so absorbed into my story that I've forgotten to check the time. That's why my alarm didn't go off." You check your computer for verification. Conviction swallows you whole after reading the time: 4:30 P.m. You gulp knowing you'd have to fear the wrath of Law's lecture. One you despised. You couldn't help but be childish and wonder what he even saw in you. Why he even bothered to marry you if he knew just how you are? Even more so, you have proven how incapable you are of being a mother. "I'm so sorry Law. Is she okay?"

"She's fine. She's just dirty from playing in the sandbox. (Y/n) you had one job. To take our daughter to school then pick her up. Simple as that. You're not a child anymore. You need to learn how to take care of our daughter while I'm gone." You hang your head low fiddling with your shirt. "I was warned by a teacher today about how you've been picking Rocio up from school late. Really late when high school students are entering their after school program. If it wasn't for Luffy doing something stupid to get him in my care, then she could have been there all evening. Outside. Alone (Y/n)-ya!" You bite your lip as tears brim in the corner of your eyes. "What the hell goes on in your mind? Why are you doing this all of a sudden? Not to mention you had me worried sick and on top of that you look terrible. Terrible as in your condition is about to get you killed! Have you even slept? Have you eaten? Are you trying to piss me off?" He snarls. His fists clench and unclench from the anger building inside him. He paces back and forth gritting his teeth wanting to punch something. He stops to take a deep breath to relax.

"I'm sorry." You say barely above whisper. Your voice shaky. You clasp your coat tightly in attempts to hide your tears. You cover your mouth to muffle your whimpers. Law observes your shivering shoulders. His eyes soften. All day he's been worried and sick ready to break down himself. He kneels down in front of you caressing your head to kiss it. You slowly raise your gaze failing to resist his stare. Once he saw those tear stained eyes, his entire anger is tossed aside to sooth you. His thumbs wipe your waterfalls away replacing them with kisses which you are soon to melt into. You giggle to each chaste kiss. His scruffy, patch adding more to your ticklish sensation. A small smile ghosts over his lips content to see you cheered up. Your sniffling indicates how calm you are now. One last kiss is placed atop of your forehead before bringing you into a hug and rubbing your back.

"I shouldn't have yelled. I'm sorry. I was just so overwrought the entire day. Angry that our daughter was left alone for more than a day at a time. Then you not picking up the phone. I thought the worst. His hug tightens against you. He shivers against you. "I thought I lost you. The thought of Rocio not having a mother anymore to love and care for her saddened me. Then me being alone without you and having to work at different hours of the night leaving her alone. I couldn't….I…." The fruition of how distraught over this matter is revealed to be heart wrenching. You weren't that fragile per say but by the way he reacts must be a clue as to how truly important you are to him enough to make him believe you are. You awed at the thought. This man loved you so much. The lectures, the pissed off mood, all of it wasn't entirely bad. These are just all the ways he showed his affection. His love and devotion to you regardless of his nagging. You held him back just as tight running your fingers through his black locks. Dozens of smooches planted against his temple.

"My Law." You coo. "I'm sorry. I know I can be difficult but I appreciate you loving me for me and dealing with all of my nonsense honey." He mumbles something you couldn't hear but knew exactly what he tried to say. "I love you too." He pulls away locking his eyes on you. Both of you caress each other's faces lovingly. You kiss the palm of his hand while he mirrors your action. Your head rests against his enjoying the small moment until your daughter sneaks in between wearing her polar bear towel shouting,

"RAWR! I want berries!" Law pulls away startled half to death. His eyes wide and chest heaving from the small fright. You, yourself were startled, but the reaction on your husband's face was priceless. You burst out laughing hysterically holding your gut as if to prevent it from moving. Law pouts with a small blush blooming on his cheeks. Rocio giggles along with you dancing victoriously. The brute picks himself up bemused.

"Don't pounce on people like that. It's not funny."

"Oh, I don't know love. I found it quite hilarious." You chortle. He glares at you briefly before picking the child up under his arm. She kicks in defiance.

"No, no human! Put me down or your eyeballs will be scratched out and eaten!" She roars. Law rolls his eyes grinning. You stifle your giggles. Your child certainly brought out the most incredible expressions you have never seen from Law. She truly is a gift from above. You stretch deciding to take a break and make dinner.

 

Law begins to undress Rocio after tossing the bear towel aside.

"Unhand me!"

"You're not a bear anymore. See? I tossed the towel on the sink." He points to the white cloth

"Oh, you're right. So I’m not." Just like that she was back to normal. "I don't want to take a bath." She wines.

"You need one."

"So do you stinky." She retorts as she crosses her arms with her cheeks puffed.

"True, I'll bathe with you then." He chuckles. 

"Yes please!" She chirps. Once the clothes are discarded and the bath is filled, Law and Rocio sit in the water together with her playing with her toys. She blows against the water forming bubbles while Law washes her scalp with shampoo.

"Rocio, stop. That's filthy water." He dictated with disgust.

"But it's fun!"

"Maybe so, but the water contains germs and other things carried by the dirt you picked up in school." Law rinses her hair to avoid her protests. The two sit in each other's comfort to let his mind wander about today. What things he could have prevented from saying to you. The deed was done and all is well. He stares at the ceiling still lost in the confines of his mind. It's been quite awhile since he could relax like this. Over worked by the constant stress of having to deal with life and death. The peer pressure of saving lives attempting to be correct of what he's learned in his schooling days. One thing was for certain, witnessing the birth of his child and being the one to pull her into the world gracing them with her entrance. Bringing beauty and life into their lives. He shifts over to his daughter finding her silent. He hovers over her planting a kiss on her head. He rests his chin above her head. His brows knit in confusion to what he is witnessing. Rocio rubbing her chest. "What are you doing?"

"Searching for the pepperonis on my chest." She chimed. A brow is raised furthering his confusion. Her large eyes peer up at him and touches his nipples. "See you have them. They look differently to mine. They're not brown and black like yours." Law snorts before bursting out laughing at his innocent child. Rocio puffs her cheeks embarrassed. "Stop laughing!" She barked. Law wipes a tear from his eyes then pats her head.

"Sorry. That was just unexpected. They're called nipples and you have them. They don't have to look the same as mine." He chortles.

"Hmm…okay~! Why do you have so many doodles on your body?" He examines his tattoos to think of a way to explain.

"I just think they're cool. Plus your mom loves them." He smirks. "Most of them represent something important."

"Like what?" He points to the heart on his chest.

"These letterings on my fingers represent how close to death I am." She gasps.

"No daddy! Don't die!" He chuckles and pets the poor girl.

"I won't. I promise. I still have to see you grow up. I just meant that there are many times when I'm around death like being a doctor, saving lives, even when I was ill as a child." Her eyes gleam in awe then lower to his chest.

"This one?"

"That one is a representation of your grandfather."

"Oh." The girl goes silent almost as if she made a mistake talking about her grandpa but she was curious. "What was grandpa Corazon like?"

"He was kind, loving and caring. He was almost like…"

"Why is there dirt on the couch? Ah!" There was a loud thud. Their attention settles on the door concerned by your well being. "I'm okay! Just fell." Law sighs.

"Like your mother. You even remind me of him."

"Wow! He must have been awesome." She said.

"He was. Now let's get out before we get pruned. Your mom may need help." The plug is pulled draining out the water before hoping out of the shower wrapping a towel over his waist then proceeding to dry her with her bear towel.

"Corazon can't be grandpa's real name right? What was it?" Once her view is cleared from the hooded towel he gives her a lopsided smile.

"Roscionante." Her eyes sparkle in surprise.

"You named me after grandpa?"

"Yep." He acknowledged while opening the door for her.

"You're weird." Is all she said before heading to her room.

"So are you." He mumbles following behind.

"Nu-uh! I'm fabulous~!" She cried running down the hall to her room while the towel flails behind her like a cape.

"Oi! Don't run! You'll slip and-" 'Thud!' "Fall." He grumbles.

"OUCH!" She yelps.

 

Later that night after your shower, you decided to finish up your chapter. The last of your novel. It was a long journey, but you finally managed to finish it or at least tried to when your husband intervenes again. He sets down a cup of sleeping tea for you distracting you with the aroma to sleep your computer. Your view blinded by his handsome face. His lips brush against yours teasingly steering you from your work. Your entire body responds to his temptation. You push forward to finally get the kiss you wanted. He kisses back with just as much passion as if he's missed you. The hours the distance between you two made your love stronger begging to each other's company again. You set your tea down after taking a sip. He lifts you up off your seat to your shared bed. Your lips never parting. Gently, he lays you down onto the soft cushions. To you they felt amazing like soft clouds caressing your strained body from restless nights. Your mind at ease having your husband and bed at the same time. He pulls away to continue peppering your gorgeous face. Your chest heaves catching some air. His nose brushes against your face sending your heart to flutter. His grey eyes adoring your complexion, your features. Everything about you was breath taking in this moment including your bags under your eyes. You shy away from his stare covering your face. He chuckles in amusement. A sweet kiss placed on your forehead.

"You need to sleep (Y/n)-ya." Your name echoed from his lips like honey. Your body shudders in response. You feel a shift in the bed causing you to peek at the one responsible. Law nestles on the bed beside you. A cocky smirk still remains on his lips watching you.

"I will. I just have to finish this chapter. I'm almost done I promise. I'm not trying to make it my priority, but this book was said to be outstanding and if I didn't finish it by the deadline, my career will end." You sigh as you feel remorse returning from those irresponsible days of picking up Rocio late. Law frowns not liking to see you upset. Your career was on the line. That explains everything to him enough to know that you would do such things. "However, I feel this book isn't good enough. I put my heart and soul into it even some of our lives were inspired, but I'm afraid to publish it now that I think about it." You bite your nail. A habit of your nerves. The raven haired man sits up having an idea to solve everything.

"I'll be the judge of that." You peer up at him inquisitively. "I'll read your book. If you're that nervous I'll let you know what I think about it."

"Law this book is long. Are you sure you can read it all within a week?"

"Why not? I'm a fast reader, besides you know how bold my criticism is." You beam and throw your legs off the edge to pick up your laptop. The application synced with the one on your desktop. You hand over your mini laptop.

"Here is a preview of it. You shouldn't read it all right now. You came home just to rest and that's what you should do." He looks at the time.

"It's still early. I have time to spare before bed." He shrugs starting to read. You reach for your phone in the meantime, to check your unread messages. After reading and replying each one, you finally open Law's messages. Your eyes rapidly scan through each sentence in his long ass paragraph. Your smile extending with each paragraph. It was a long message of how worried he is of you. How he nearly poured his heart out into the text that he doesn't want you to die. The fake threats of love and bargaining that he would finally eat bread just for you if it makes you happy. You cover your smile with your hand until the last sentence got you,

4:15 p.m. "(Y/n), please reply. You're the love of my life and I can't go on living without my baby by my side. There is no other perfect mother than you. No other woman to fill my life. You are the only one to lighten our world. I need you. I love you, my (nickname)."

You shut your phone off and smile wide. Your husband remains focused on the story until you interrupt him. You shut the laptop off, set it aside and silence his questions. Your lips smashes against his pushing him down on the bed as you straddle him. Confused yet he obliged following to your whim. You then pepper his face with so much love.

"I love you too, fuzzy hat." You coo earning a flustered Law as he figures out you had read the messages he spammed you. You nuzzle against his chest for the rest of the night. His fingers run through your hair.

"My love." He mumbles and drifts to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! It took me awhile but an idea just shit out of my brain. That was the longest brain constipation of my life hahaha. I thought this was adorable and happy to have written it. So that's Law's introduction, now it's time for Kid and so many more before starting the scenarios. Thank you and have a nice day~


End file.
